


Live by moments

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise realizes that sometimes life's priorities can change in a heartbeat and that life needs to be lived by moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live by moments

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Written for hd_writers Wizarding Games 2014. Using prompts from:  
> Assignment 1: Cheering, Rained out, Team Captain, Championchips
> 
> Assignment 3: Quidditch Pitch, Neville, Trophy Room, The Cannons, Blaise. A Parent
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This was written for fun, not profit.

Draco is a proud guy, so proud that the last time you have seen him cry, was when he was five and his father had just taken his beloved cat away. Mippy was old and had to be put down, but you had been kids and didn´t understand that she was suffering. Then you found him just like you find him now. Curled up on his bed, crying silently.

You think, that is the worst thing, the silent tears.

„Dray talk to me. What is going on? Has something happend?“ Even while asking you know it is a stupid question, of course something happend. „Do I need to castrate Wonderboy?“

But the moment you attempt the joke, Draco turns to you, burries his face in your chest and starts crying for real. In between you just hear snippets of words.

„Quidditch Pitch – accident – Harry - St. Mungos.“ Your blood runs cold and you try to calm your best friend as much as possible. You have to resort to giving Draco a sleeping potion, but finally you have him in bed with drying tear tracks on his cheeks.

You go down and call Narcissa. You are good but Draco need his Mom, somethings are just done better by parents.

She comes through and sits with her son no questions asked. You just give her the abridged version of the little you know before you are rushing out, to see if your boyfriend might know more about the things that have transpired.

When you see the familiar brown hair and the tall body of your lover next to the emergency ward you rush up to him and almost collapse in his arms, but you have to stay strong just for a while longer.

"Neville! Can you please tell me what is going on? Draco is crying hysterically and I had to force a sleeping draught down his throat! He just got something about Quidditch and an accident out?“

You look fearfully into the beloved eyes, hoping it isn´t as bad as you think. Harry has pulled a couple dangerous stunts in his Quidditch Carreer and before, but he has always played to win as the Trophy room for the Cannons during the last 5 years has shown.

"Well the wonderful Team Captain Adrian Pucey decided that he would not allow for a rain out and decided to play despite the fact that the visibility is below 20 feet and that we have had hail for the last 2 hours. So he called the team together and has pulled the usual crap about how important the Championchips are and how this was the teams chance to pull ahead and how Harry just had to do his job and catch the Snitch and everything would be alright.“ Neville takes a shuddering breath.

"It was so bad that you couldn´t hear any cheering from the crowd, because there was nearly none. Harry got up in the air and they really did their best all of them, but the problem was that the blugders were uncontrollable. Harry's broom took a direct hit and he has taken a 20 feet fall. I patched him up as good as I could but there was internal bleeding and I couldn´t treat all of it.“ Your boyfriend is shaking now. His job as the teams physician enables him to treat minor injuries directly on the field, but this here is worse than the ususal stuff.

You clench your teeth. Pucey will rue the day on which he decided winning a stupid game was more important than having all of the players healthy, if Harry can´t pull through. One thing you still need to ask.

"How did you get Draco home? I can´t phantom his reaction.“

Neville looks at you tiredly. "I pulled the you can´t do anything here, and I can´t take care of you card. He´ll hate me for it probably. The Weasleys have been sent home by the doctor and I have strict instructions to floo call as soon as I hear anything.“

You put an arm around his shoulder and try to be his anchor, until you hear something. Your own heart is beating a mile an hour and although you are not a religious person you find yourself praying. Harry and Draco deserve to be happy and it just wouldn´t be fair so please – God if you exist, please!

You don´t know for how long you have sat like this, before the healers come out of the room.

Neville is up on his feet immediatly, and you both look at the man who could shatter your world or heal it.

A tired smile flits over the face of the man and he says.

"Mr Potter is in stable condition. We have put him in a healing coma for tonight, but we will wake him tomorrow morning. We would advise only one or two people in the room with him, but as far as we can tell he will recover completly.“

You send a silent thank you to the god you haven´t believed in before.

"Can we see him?“ Neville asks this and of course you would like to check on Harry as well.

The boy who lived once again lies in the hospital bed, magic devices monitor all of his vital functions and Neville checks all of them before turning around, and sagging in your arms.

"Come baby, let get you home. We need to update Draco and the Weasleys. Harry sleeps now.“

When you reach Draco´s home you find him there, already preparing to leave. Narcissa is pleading with him to stay and you can convince him with the showing of the pensive memories that Harry is as well for the moment as he can be. He hugs Neville and assures him that everything between them is okay.

When you fall into bed in the guest room, Neville curls up close to you as if he wants to crawl into your body, needing to reassure himself, that you are here and alive. The words come out before you have really thought about them, and really it has been high time if you are honest. The only thing you regret though is that it takes someone close to you nearly dying, before you can say them.

"Marry me darling. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.“

Neville smiles into your shoulder and answers. "Yes, Blaise I´ll marry you.“


End file.
